


Dragon's Blood and Stag's Fury

by almeisan17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almeisan17/pseuds/almeisan17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcisya Baratheon è l'unica figlia di Robert Baratheon e Cersei Lannister.<br/>Aegon Targaryen è l'unico erede di Rhaegar ed Elia, scampato al Sacco di Approdo del Re grazia all'aiuto di Varys. <br/>Il re dei Draghi e la regina dei cervi, destinati a cambiare le sorti della Guerra dei Cinque Re.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Blood and Stag's Fury

**_Dragon’s Blood and Stag’s Fury_ **

 

Narcisya si destò di soprassalto quell’afosa mattina di quella considerata l’estate più lunga mai esistita nei Sette Regni di Westeros. Ad Approdo del Re il Sole batteva forte contro le strade trafficate nei pressi della Fortezza Rossa e non v’era un solo accenno di vento e frescura. Tanto abituata al clima mite e umido della capitale, la principessa dei Sette Regni, primogenita di Robert Baratheon, attuale possessore del trono di spade, non s’era neanche accorta del calore sprigionato dall’astro e aveva continuato a riposare e a sognare.

Correva l’ultimo anno del secondo secolo di regno dalla conquista di Aegon e nella città si respirava un’aria di pace e serenità che per la giovane sembrava preannunciare una tempesta di dimensioni catastrofiche. Nella Cittadella si era soliti affermare che un’estate lunga avrebbe portato un inverno ancora più lungo e implacabile e quell’estate era durata ben nove anni. Alcuni accadimenti stavano per attraversare il paese, di questo la principessa era più che certa.

La morte del Primo Cavaliere, Lord Jon Arryn, Protettore della Valle, era stato il primo moto di allarme nel cuore di Narcisya. Suo padre, il Gigante tra i Principi, ne era uscito distrutto. Quella morte improvvisa quanto inaspettata l’aveva gettato nello sconforto e nell’ansia di trovare un abile sostituto per quella vitale carica. La Mano del Re era il secondo uomo più importante del reame. Senza di lui l’economia sarebbe presto crollata e delle sommosse sarebbero scoppiate nelle città e nelle campagne. Presto il malcontento del popolo sarebbe divenuto insostenibile e i nobile, oramai disabituati alla guerra, non avrebbero saputo agire per sanare le rivolte. Il Primo Cavaliere era indispensabile per guidare il paese.

Sebbene sua madre, l’algida quanto affascinante regina Cersei Lannister, avesse suggerito il nome di suo padre, Lord Tywin, Protettore dell’Ovest, la scelta del re era ricaduta su Lord Eddard Stark, del Nord. Narcisya aveva subito notato l’espressione congelata negli occhi smeraldini di sua madre e sapeva bene che non era un buon segno. Lord Tywin sarebbe stata la scelta più ovvia. Era già stato Primo Cavaliere per vent’anni quando Aerys il Folle ancora governava e durante la sua carica il reame era cresciuto florido. Ma Lord Eddard era stato il fratello che Robert Baratheon aveva scelto e Narcisya sapeva bene quanto suo padre avesse bisogno di una persona fidata al suo fianco.

Presa da quei pensieri che martellavano nella sua mente, la ragazza scostò le coperte di seta verde bosco dal suo baldacchino e si affrettò a immergere le mani nel catino di acqua gelida al suo fianco. Era il suo rituale mattutino. Ed era il modo migliore per dimenticare quell’incubo che da due settimane la incupiva. Da quando suo padre e la corte si erano recati a Nord per visitare Grande Inverno, le notti della principessa erano state riempite da quel sogno che sembrava così reale da terrorizzarla ogni volta.

Si trovava in ciò che sembrava un’isola deserta dalla sabbia candida e sottile sotto i suoi piedi nudi. Indossava una semplice sottoveste dello stesso colore. La spuma delle onde che si infrangevano contro la battigia inumidiva gli orli. Il vento era tanto forte da far alzare gli impalpabili granelli e i suoi lunghi capelli biondo grano parevano danzare nella pallida aria dell’alba appena sorta. Il mare era agitato e nuvole nere incombevano all’orizzonte, partite dall’interno. Se Narcisya si voltava verso il centro dell’isola, scorgeva vegetazione selvaggia e detriti disseminati di piante rampicanti. Marmo e magia incombevano su di lei e una sottile sinfonia veleggiava condotta dal vento. Mille voci intonavano un canto triste, di distruzione e sconfitta, talmente accorato da spezzarle il cuore. La principessa non sapeva da dove provenissero quei suoni, ma avrebbe tanto desiderato poter aiutare quelle persone.

« Mia signora,» la chiamò una voce maschile e soffusa, destandola dai ricordi del suo sogno. Narcisya si affrettò a indossare una vestaglia da camera e delle calzature prima di aprire la pesante porta di quercia. Aldilà di essa vi era un imponente uomo dall’armatura smaltata di bianco. Alto e ancora prestante nonostante l’età, il cavaliere le rivolse uno sguardo educato e gentile, blu come il mare che aveva sognato. La principessa gli sorrise, davvero felice di vederlo, e si scostò dall’entrata per lasciarlo passare.

« Ser Barristan, entra e accomodati,» lo invitò caldamente. Dei sette membri della Guardia Reale, Ser Barristan il Valoroso era sempre stato il suo preferito. Quand’era bambina, le aveva insegnato le basi dell’addestramento militare ed era una delle poche persone di cui Narcisya si fidava ciecamente e senza ombra di dubbio. Nonostante avesse combattuto contro suo padre nella guerra che aveva visto sconfitti i Targaryen, Narcisya sapeva che la fedeltà di ser Barristan era e sarebbe sempre stata verso il re. Chiunque fosse stato. Era un uomo d’onore, leale e pacato come pochi. Un grande guerriero.

« Il re è giunto nelle zone del Tridente e ha invitato me, Lord Renly e ser Payne a raggiungere la corte,» le comunicò celermente, posando l’elmo bianco anch’esso sulla sedia che gli aveva appena indicato. Il Tridente era stato il luogo in cui suo padre aveva vinto la guerra e aveva sconfitto il principe Rhaegar Targaryen, l’erede al trono. Era il confine che separava il Nord dal Sud del paese. Narcisya aveva udito innumerevoli volte la storia di quella battaglia da innumerevoli persone. Il re suo padre ne parlava quasi con astio, nei confronti di quell’uomo che aveva rapito la donna che aveva amato più di se stesso. Ser Barristan aveva raccontato quasi con nostalgia e con un tono dispiaciuto la morte dell’ultimo drago, dell’ultimo principe Targaryen. Narcisya non era in grado di valutare chi fosse la fonte più attendibile, ma non le interessava. Rhaegar Targaryen era stato sconfitto e suo padre aveva vinto. Il trono, il potere e i Sette Regni. Era stata una vittoria amara, però. La sua promessa sposa, la leggendaria Lady Lyanna Stark, era morta e nel cuore del re quella ferita non s’era mai sanata del tutto.

« Quindi lord Stark ha accettato? Questo deve aver allietato il re. Non ha richiesto che io lo raggiunga?» domandò quasi con aspettativa dopo aver ricevuto un cenno d’assenso. Essere sola nella capitale la turbava, soprattutto perché durante il giorno era tenuta a prendere posto sul trono di spade e amministrare in nome di suo padre. Re Robert aveva espressamente richiesto che in sua assenza sarebbe stata la sua figlia maggiore a presidiare le cause appena dopo la morte di Jon Arryn, in attesa di un nuovo Primo Cavaliere. Un compito troppo importante e troppo pericoloso per una ragazzina di appena sedici anni, aveva ribattuto sua madre. Ma suo padre non aveva voluto sentire ragioni. Come sempre del resto.

« No. Desidera che rimani qui a governare in sua vece,» spiegò il cavaliere atono. In verità non molti sapevano cosa dire dinanzi a quella scelta così inusuale. Suo padre aveva sempre riposto una grande fiducia e una grande speranza in lei. Sapeva di potersi fidare di quella figlia, dell’unica figlia, ad aver ereditato gli occhi blu che caratterizzavano la stirpe dei Baratheon e i morbidi e profumati capelli biondi che la facevano rassomigliare vagamente a sua nonna Rhaelle Targaryen. Suo padre era divenuto infelice e rassegnato con l’andar del tempo. A nulla erano valsi gli sforzi di Narcisya. Re Robert si sentiva un cadavere costretto a respirare ancora per non lasciare il reame in pasto ai serpenti dorati e affamati di gloria.

« Mia madre non è d’accordo,» si ritrovò a confessare Narcisya senza un reale interesse, guardando il pavimento candido della sua camera. I suoi occhi si ritrovarono a contare le mattonelle marmoree in attesa della risposta di ser Barristan. Sua madre non le era stata mai molto legata. Narcisya era solita andare a caccia con il padre da quando aveva avuto le forze per reggere le redini del suo cavallo. Nella sua infanzia i momenti con sua madre erano stati radi e spiacevoli  da ricordare. Cersei Lannister amava i suoi figli, quello era il suo più grande pregio, ma il rapporto con Narcisya era freddo, distaccato e distante.

« Non è mio compito giudicare le decisioni del re,» mormorò diplomatico l’uomo con la sua voce profonda e intrisa di saggezza. Narcisya alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello serio del cavaliere e un timido sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra esangui.

« No, ser. Non è nemmeno il mio. Quel trono è però troppo scomodo per me. In molti sensi,» quasi scherzò la principessa dei Sette Regni. E gli dei sapevano quanto il trono di spade fosse scomodo per chi vi si sedeva. Soltanto gli sciocchi avrebbero potuto pensare che fosse un oggetto desiderabile. Narcisya l’aveva sempre trovato minaccioso. Le leggende che suo padre le narrava avevano reso quel seggio ancora più temibile. Si mormorava che Maegor il Crudele fosse stato ucciso dalle spade dello scranno. Le spade dei nemici che il primo re aveva sconfitto in battaglia. Aegon il Conquistatore aveva agito con acume, a parer di Narcisya. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto avere la presunzione di occupare quel trono con negligenza e a cuor leggero. Nessuno, neanche il più saggio tra gli uomini. E suo padre aveva ordinato a quella che era poco più di una bambina di occuparlo, «Ti ringrazio per avermi fatto compagnia, ser Barristan,» sospirò Narcisya sommessa. L’aria di Approdo del Re stava divenendo sempre più insostenibile e la principessa avrebbe tanto desiderato che suo padre avesse accettato una delle due proposte di matrimonio che le erano state rivolte. Ma suo padre aveva in mente un altro destino per lei e Narcisya aveva anche compreso quale fosse sebbene avesse tentato in tutti i modi di accantonare quel pensiero sfuggente.

Prima di congedarsi il Capo della Guardia Reale posò una mano candida e callosa sulla sua spalla e le rivolse un lieve sorriso d’incoraggiamento. Tutto ciò che Narcisya avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento era gettarsi tra le braccia del cavaliere che aveva fatto forgiare la sua prima spada e abbracciarlo, chiedergli consiglio. Ma la principessa che era in lei, che aveva la stessa voce di sua madre mentre l’ammoniva, le impose di lasciarlo andare.

Tempi bui si approssimavano nella capitale e Narcisya Baratheon avrebbe dovuto imparare a difendersi da sola e a giocare d’astuzia. Una lieve brezza penetrò dal balconcino delle sue stanze. Il cielo era cupo e colmo di nubi neri cariche di pioggia. Sì, tempi bui si approssimavano ad Approdo del Re.


End file.
